Nunca dejé de amarte
by marulina
Summary: One shoot. Un poco triste, basado en la canción "perderte de nuevo" de Camila


**Nunca dejé de amarte**

Ya habían pasado dos años que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort, dos años desde que había vuelto de esa misión que cambió su vida por completo. Jamás se olvidaría la imagen que encontró cuando fue a buscar al amor de su vida:

FLASH BACK

Estaba ansioso, quería verla nuevamente, abrazarla, besarla para no dejarla nunca más en su vida. Cuando entró a la Sala Común la encontró, pero no de la forma que él esperaba. Ella estaba besándose con Dean Thomas. Harry se sintió impotente, se le había derrumbado el mundo encima, no podía mover un músculo por lo sorprendido y dolorido que se encontraba. Sin darse cuenta le caían varias lágrimas, atravesando su cara hasta caer en el suelo. Jamás se había sentido tan solo y vacío. Cuando al fin pudo moverse se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de los chicos, se encerró por varios días, sin parar de llorar. No habló nunca más ni con ella ni con ninguno de sus compañeros y amigos.

FIN FLASH BACK

_Ya había desilusión, dolor_

_y resignación el tiempo_

_supo esperar y así la deje de amar_

_no había mas que decir_

_había llegado el fin_

_hacia 2 años ya que no me la encontraba._

Había terminado el colegio, ya era un auror. Había estado con varias mujeres, pero no había amado nunca más. No desde aquella vez. Se había jurado no enamorarse nunca más. Era imposible después de tanto sufrimiento.

Esa tarde había decidido salir a caminar, necesitaba descansar un poco después de tanto papeleo. Caminaba por el Callejón Diagon cuando comenzó a llover. No se preocupó por cubrirse, le gustaba caminar bajo la lluvia, le recordaba cuando lo hacía con ella, ya que también le gustaba. Había cerrado los ojos, para sentir mejor el contacto de la lluvia con su cuerpo, hasta que un trueno lo hizo sobresaltarse y abrirlos rápidamente por instinto. Pero se dio cuenta que no había sido un inocente trueno, sino una maldición que habían conjurado unos mortífagos. Estaba repleto de ellos. En los pocos segundos que había cerrado los ojos habían aparecido miles.

Sacó rápidamente su varita del bolsillo, apuntando hacia todos lados, atacando a diestra y siniestra. Eran demasiados para el. En medio de todas las vestimentas negras, de la lluvia distinguió una cabellera pelirroja. Corrió sin importarle los mortífagos.

_Estaba aprendiendo como vivir_

_ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi_

_con la mirada..desesperada.._

Era ella, no lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo, de tanto sufrimiento volvía a verla, como una niña perdida, desesperada mirando hacia todos lados, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Los dos sintieron que renacían, que habían recuperado sus fuerzas. Sintieron un calor volver a su cuerpo a pesar de que las gotas frías de la lluvia no dejaban de mojarlos. "Nunca dejé de amarte" pronunció ella suavemente antes de desviar su mirada. Luego Harry vio que ella corría rápidamente hacia él, no entendía nada. Todo pasó rápido. Un rayo se dirigía hacia él, pero Ginny llegó justo a tiempo y se interpuso entre el rayo y Harry. La habían matado. El cuerpo inerte de Ginny estaba en los brazos de Harry, sin vida, la había perdido para siempre.

_Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte_

_sufrí tanto tiempo por ti_

_hasta mirarte, recuperarte y saber que te irías sin mi_

_y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte, volver a creer en los dos_

_basto mirarte, volver a amarte_

_para perderte de nuevo amor..._

_sentí tanta confusión al verte tan fría amor_

_así fue que comprendí que tu no eras para mi._

No comprendía nada, todavía no lograba entender como la persona que tanto amo en toda su vida estaba muerta. No quería entenderlo. Quería seguir soñando que vivía. Se arrepintió de no haberla perdonado. Pensó que podrían haber pasado esos dos años juntos nuevamente, pero no, todo había terminado. Se quiso hacer creer que ella no era la mujer de su vida, pero era imposible, el sabía que era ella.

_Estaba aprendiendo como vivir_

_ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi_

_con la mirada..desesperada.._

_y fue tan fuerte volver a verte_

_sufrí tanto tiempo por ti_

_basto mirarte, recuperarte y saber que te irías sin mi_

_y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte, volver a creer en los dos_

_basto mirarte, volver a amarte_

_para perderte de nuevo... AMOR._

No quería soportar el resto de su vida sin ella, esos dos años le habían hecho abrir los ojos de que la vida no era vida sin ella. Abrazó el cuerpo sin vida fuertemente y comenzaron a caer lágrimas por su cara, entremezclándose con la lluvia. Ni pestañaba para no dejar de mirarla, no entendía como había pasado. Todo terminó cuando levantó la vista y vio un rayo de luz verde dirigirse a su propio pecho. Harry había muerto abrazándola, había muerto por ella, había muerto con ella. Estarían el tiempo que se merecían juntos, hasta la eternidad, felices, en otro lugar donde no existían los problemas ni las discusiones.


End file.
